Due to forming of an abrasion-resistant coating film on the surface of a target to be processed by electrical-discharge surface treatment, abrasion resistance and slidability thereof can be improved. For example, a method has been disclosed in which a zinc coating film is sparsely formed on the surface of a target to be processed by using as an electrode a powder compact formed by zinc metal powders, and generating pulsed electrical discharge between this electrode and a target to be processed, so as to enable a crack-free coating film to be formed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Another electrical-discharge surface-treatment electrode has been disclosed in which characteristics of the electrode strength and the electrical resistivity thereof are improved by mixing electrical insulating organic binder of high plasticity, electrical-conductive organic powders of low plasticity, and zinc powders (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).    [Patent document 1]    Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. 2006-124742 (page 3, FIG. 8)    [Patent document 2]    Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. 2007-70712 (page 11, FIG. 4)